


lunar repose

by madamerenard



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, sleepy time lord and emissary, uhhh im not good at tags, unu is here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamerenard/pseuds/madamerenard
Summary: elidibus slumbers in a divine nest. short ficlet.





	lunar repose

The last time I was awake, the Thirteenth had fallen to Darkness.

I stand in front of Lord Zodiark with shame in my heart. Unukalhai, next to me, shakes violently in fear of our god, chained and weakened even as He was.

“I beg Your forgiveness. I have failed You.”

Lord Zodiark regards me as usual - a long, drawn-out gaze that is impossible to discern.  _ The failure lies with Igeyorhm. Do not blame thyself. _

I relax minutely. The shadows around my feet whisper to me, loving and soothing but incomprehensible. My lord takes another long look at me before His head tilts ever so slightly in Unukalhai’s direction. 

_ What are thy plans with the boy? _

Unukalhai jumps at the look, shaking even more. He looks ready to faint. My gaze drags from him back to my lord. “That would depend on Your plans with me.”

Lord Zodiark contemplates. At least, I imagine that’s what He’s doing with these long pauses. Mayhap He just likes to see me squirm.  _ The other Shards remain in balance. Return to slumber. _

I nod. “Then I would put him to sleep as well.”

My lord nods His approval. I turn to Unukalhai. 

“I’m...going to sleep?” he asks. So confused and frightened. The child  _ has _ just lost his entire world, so I merely nod patiently. “When will I wake up?”

“When you are needed.”

“You’re going to sleep, too?”

“Yes.”

“Are you going to wake me up?”

“I will.” 

He nods, mostly to himself. “Okay.” And he obediently curls up. I take a moment to feel his grief, his shock. His emptiness. Sleep will do him good. So I put him out, and return to my lord.

Lord Zodiark opens his arms and curls His long claws in a beckoning motion. Not that I needed such a welcome. My place is here, when I sleep. Tucked against His chest, His arms around me.

_ Thine child. _

I scoff. “But a pawn to play when the time is right.”

My lord does not say anything, but I know He does not believe me. He keeps us awake for such a long moment that I think He might say something else...but then the familiar darkness of unconsciousness hits me all at once.

Long did I slumber in Lord Zodiark’s embrace. Six thousand years passed until I was woken once more, Lord Zodiark stirring my dormant mind. 

It takes me a while to shake off the cobwebs on the gears in my head. “My lord?” Blinking blearily and leaning heavily on the dark tendrils is not a good look for me, but I’ve never been an early riser.

Lord Zodiark is patient, as ever, gently stroking both my mind and body to aid in my awakening. I finally catch on to the reason I’m awake - or even alive at all. “The balance?”

_ The Source. _

That is a surprise. Lahabrea wasn’t the sharpest tool, but he kept the Source in decent shape. What could have thrown it off? “I will depart immediately.” I wasn’t sure how ‘immediately’ that would be, still lounging in my god’s arms, but it sounded nice. Responsible. I was the Emissary, after all. But I was also fairly certain Lord Zodiark would forgive me my belated rousing, for He seemed to hold me ever closer.

_ And the boy? _

What boy? I look over and see - oh, Unukalhai, sleeping soundly. Well, I don’t have a purpose for him yet, as I barely knew the problem. “I would ask to keep him here, for now. Until he is needed.”

Lord Zodiark nods. He hasn’t stopped petting me since I awoke, but it takes only a few moments for Him to realize that I am ready to leave. 

It is always so awkward, these moments. I loathe leaving Him and He loathes letting me go. But this is what must happen, and we both know that. “I...will take my leave now.”

_ Care, Elidibus. _

The way He says my name is worth waking for.


End file.
